Operation: Punishment
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: After the failure that was Operation: Babe Hunt, Minato and Akihiko are feeling quite embarrassed. So what do they do? Take it out on the one who put them through it, Junpei! Warning: Contains Non-con, Torture, and slight BDSM. By far my sickest fic to date.


**Hey, HeartlessRockstarXIII here. I got a request for a fic where Junpei faces the consequences after the failed Operation: Babe Hunt. So naturally, I went for broke and broke Junpei. Hope you all enjoy what sick little games I'm playing with the characters this time! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES or it's characters, they belong to Atlus.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW~**

* * *

7/26/09 - Early Morning - S.E.E.S. Dormitory

Summer Vacation begins today.

You and Akihiko-Senpai have something planned today. It's time to get going.

* * *

I woke from my sleep to the sound of banging on my door.

_Aw, who the hell is it this early in the morning... _

"Yeah, hold your horses, I'll be right there! Jeez..."

I opened the door and was faced with a certain blunette and our silver-haired senpai, who had been ignoring me ever since Operation Babe Hunt. I was bummed about it too. Didn't mean they had to be pissed at me!

"Oh, so now you guys wanna talk to me huh? Come to apologize?"

"Oh, I think you have things all wrong, Junpei... Doesn't he, Minato?"

"Definitely." The junior smirked.

I definitely didn't like the looks of this. Minato had a golf club and Senpai had his knuckles wrapped in tape like he was about to step in the ring.

"Um, guys... What are you, HEY WAI-"

*BAM*

* * *

When I came to, I was in a room at the dorm. At least I thought that's where I was. It was dark in there, the curtain's drawn and the lights off as far as I could tell. I try to lift my arms and push myself onto my feet only to find that I'm chained to something cold and metal. My body is sore all over, and I feel light-headed and slightly dizzy.

_What in the Hell is happening...? And why do I feel like I got hit by a speeding train?_

A door opens and I hear footsteps. They seem to get closer, and I can't tell if it's a male or a female approaching. Suddenly, I hear a deep, gruff voice fill my ears.

"Oh good, he's awake. So, how are you feeling, Junpei?"

That voice sounds like Akihiko-Senpai.

I try to speak, but all that comes out is a strangled grunt.

"Aw, still feeling beat up?"

No doubt about it, I'd know that voice anywhere. I just can't believe Minato would be in on this...

_Are they still sore about what happened on the beach?_

I feel big, strong hands, probably belonging to Senpai, grip my arms roughly, as someone, I presume Minato, begins to unchain me. I finally begin to regain my voice.

"What is this about...? This isn't funny guys. Why are you doing this...?" I hear my voice scratching.

"Why're we doing this? Hear that Senpai? Seems he doesn't remember what happened even though it was only a few days ago. Maybe we hit him a little too hard..." Minato's voice was oddly sinister, which is quite unusual for the normally apathetic teen.

"How could you go and forget something like that so soon, Junpei. After all, it was absolutely MORTIFYING!" Akihiko-Senpai growled at me.

_Shit, so it IS about Operation Babe Hunt... Aw man, If I'd of known things were gonna turn out like this, I'd have never said a damn thing about tryin' ta pick up chicks! I gotta find a way out of this, who knows what these friggin' psychos are gonna do to me!_

"Guys... Maybe we can just, I don't know... TALK THIS OUT RATIONALLY!" I tried to hide it, but the panic must have been evident in my voice, because Minato decided to pipe up.

"Talk about it rationally, hmm? I don't think so! We're gonna put you through the same embarrassment you put us through on that beach! Brace yourself, Junpei!" Minato began laughing manically.

Akihiko-Senpai walked me over to what seemed to be a bed and laid me down on it. He held me down as Minato began to strip off my socks and shoes. When those hit the floor, my shirt was next to go. The horror of all horrors came next... Whatever they're doing to me, they're serious becuase off came my pants, and I was left in my boxers. Next thing I know, I was unceremoniously chained to the headboard and footboard of the bed by my wrists and ankles. I struggled, but their combined strength was too much for me.

_Where the hell did they get all these chains._

"Guys, this really isn't necessary... I'm sorry you feel like you were humiliated, but I feel the same way! I'm not ususaly that bad with girls..."

I got a jab in the ribs from Minato for that one. Akihiko-Senpai went and turned on the lights. I could see boxing gear, and... a camcorder...?

_So this is what Senpai's room looks like... I don't have time to worry about that now, I gotta figure a way out of this and fast, preferably before they record something really embarrassing. Looks like fighting back and talking won't work, so maybe trying to reason that a different kind of punishment would be in order might get me something less severe...? I can only hope. _

"H-hey... So what do you guys exactly have in mind... cause I guess the ultimate embarrassment would be for me to have to get on the PA system at school and sing or something like that... Maybe we could go with that for my punishment...?"

"Not a chance." Akihiko-Senpai said, brandishing a feather-duster.

Minato also had one in his hands and they moved in closer to the bed. I think I know where they're going with this, and I don't like it one bit!

Minato chose to come up to the top of the bed, while Akihiko-Senpai stayed at the foot.

"Ready?" Minato asked.

"What if I say no...?" I replied.

"We'd do it anyway... Actually, it'd make it more fun if you resist, Junpei." Akihiko-Senpai answered.

_Damn right I'm resisting! You guys are friggin' out of your minds!_

As if on cue, Minato began ticking my armpits and Akihiko-Senpai went to work at my feet. I try to resist them for as long as I can, but eventually I break and begin giggling, yes giggling...

_What, do they know I'm ticklish here or somethin'?!_

"Pfffhhht"

"Are you enjoying this?"

"I think he is, Senpai. Look at him. He has a big shit-eating grin on his face and everything!"

"Not to mention the giggling..."

"Guess it's time to try something else then."

Minato walked over to a medium-sized cardboard box sitting on the floor by Senpai's punching bag, where I had been chained not to long ago.

_God only knows what's in that box..._

What Minato pulled out horrified me... It was a pair of whips, and what looked like a tiny glass ring...

_Oh God no! WHIPS!? And please tell me that isn't what I think it is..._

Mianto walked over to the bed and motioned to Akihiko-Senpai, handing over one of the whips.

"Time for that, huh?" Akihiko-Senpai asked.

"What the hell are you sickos going to do!?"

"Relax, Junpei. It'll all be over soon enough and then you'll finally learn your lesson. For now, just be a good boy and take your punishment." Minato said, looking at me with something I couldn't describe clouding his steel gray eyes.

Minato pulled my boxers down around my restrained ankles and revealed me to himself and Senpai. Akihiko-Senpai released my left ankle and held it in place while Minato slipped my boxers off all the way, then re-chained me and repeated the process on the other side.

"We're gonna have some fun. I've been waiting for this!" Akihiko said. For some reason, he wasn't convincing me...

They switched positions and I now found Minato at the foot of the bed and Akhiko-Senpai was now up towards my chest. Minato slid the glass ring onto my shaft and down to the base of my cock. Senpai began running the black leather straps of the whip over my cold-hardened nipples. It tickled a bit. Minato waited a few seconds, and then he began to run the leather straps of the whip he held up and down my leg. The whip kinda matched his hair, which made me smirk a bit, as did the tickling sensation that was now running all over my chest and legs.

"Like that?" Akihiko-Senpai spoke finally.

"Hmm, I didn't think you were like that, Junpei..." Minato said, smugness in his voice.

"No, I'm not. And no, I don't like it." I ground out through gritted teeth while attempting to keep the giggling to a minimum.

"Well then, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Akihiko-Senpai stated with a hint of strained laughter in his voice.

Minato and Akihiko-Senpai began actually hitting me with the whips. I can feel the leather biting my skin as it makes contact. The stinging sensation is the worst on my legs, but my chest and nipples hurt like a bitch too. Minato is hitting me a lot harder than Senpai I realize, but I guess that's because Senpai really doesn't like to hurt people. He's actually looking at me like he's sorry for this... They keep it up for a while and then Akihiko-Senpai turns to Minato and speaks.

"Minato, I can't keep doing this... I gotta leave... You know I can't stand hurting people... We should stop... Both of us..." Akihiko-Senpai states, remorse flooding his voice.

"You can stop if you want, but I think I'll keep going for a little bit... Look at him, he's not really in pain Senpai. The sick little slut is enjoying this!" Minato points at my now erect penis and gives a hearty laugh.

"N-no I'm not..." I try to convince them, but it's no use.

Akihiko-Senpai leaves the room in an awkward state, sensing the changing atmosphere between Minato and myself... Minato watches him close the door and then turns back to me, wicked grin on his face.

"We're really gonna get this party started now. Prepare yourself, Junpei!"

The bluenette walked over to the box he'd pulled the whips from and grabbed out a pair of nipple clips linked by a chain and a long piece of cloth. He walked back over to the bed and began rubbing my nipples with one hand. Once he was satisfied, he clamped the clips on the pink nubs, adjusting them until they were just tight enough to send a sensation down to my groin. I could feel a heat pooling there. I just wanted out of this whole mess. It was beginning to make me ill.

_You're sick Minato Arisato! You are a perverted bastard, and I hate your guts. I can't believe he's gonna keep this up!_

Minato then takes the strip of navy velvet cloth and blindfolds me, as if I'm not already aware of what kind of sick torture he's gonna put me through.

"Ready for more, my kinky little slut?" The blue-haired junior spat at me. I'm more than reluctant to admit that Minato's voice has taken on a rather seductive tone.

The music loving teen starts gently tugging on the chain holding the nipple clamps together. As soon as he sees me start to enjoy it, he halts in his tracks, snow-white hands leaving my chest.

"Beg for me, _Bitch. _What do you want me to do?"

_Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't take it anymore!_

"Minato, I-I need you to touch me..."

I feel a hand across my cheek and a stinging sensation shortly after.

"You will refer to me as master you insolent wretch!"

"Y-yes, Master..." I whimper.

"Now tell me again what you want. The proper way this time!"

"Please, Master, I want you to touch me! Please touch me!"

"That's a good boy." Minato says, ruffling my hair. "Now where do you want to be touched?"

"My... I need... I need your hands on my dick, Master!"

Minato began stroking me, and I gotta say, it was the hottest thing I'd ever felt. He twisted his hand in all kinds of impossible ways, rubbing his soft palms against my throbbing need. I struggled against the chains, trying to reach out for him, but it was no use. They had me tied up pretty damn good.

"No squirming! What, am I not doing what you asked!? I'm being _ever_ so NICE to you, Slave!"

"Yes Master you are."

"Then quit resisting me. Actually, just for that, I think I'll have to punish you." It was like a sensual venom was dripping from the bluenette's lips as he spoke.

Minato reached for the whip again, this time running it over my throbbing erection. The leather straps felt good, until he picked the whip up and slammed it back down against my sensitive flesh.

"AAGH!" Tears began leaking from my bloodshot eyes.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you, sweetheart? Here, let me give you something to CRY ABOUT!"

Minato began relentlessly flogging my groin, each crack hurting more than the last.

"Feeling the stinging and burning yet? How does it feel to be my little _BITCH_!?"

My anguished screams filled the air, joining the chorus of cracks coupled with Minato's verbal abuse. I had to find a way out of this and fast. I had an idea, and it was definitely worth a try.

"Min-Master, is there anything I can do to please you?"

He stopped flogging and chuckled, before turning his gaze to me and speaking.

"You have the _audacity_ to think you have what it takes to please your Master, Slave!?" Minato spat at me.

I nodded.

"Fine then, you insignificant little flea, let's see what you've got."

I heard Minato begin to slide his zipper down. He then took hold of the velvet cloth over my eyes and removed it.

"I want you to see it as I humiliate you."

There was a sadistic look on his face that bordered on pleasure, almost as if the sick fuck was enjoying doing these things to me... Minato pulled his pants and boxers off exposing himself to me. He then proceeded to straddle my chest, effectively leaving his rock solid manhood hovering dangerously over my mouth.

_Yeah, the sick son of a bitch is totally getting off on this..._

"Here, be a good little slave and give your master what he wants."

Minato dipped his sac to my mouth, brushing my lips. I tentatively gave it a small lick.

"Can't you do better than that?!"

Minato forces my mouth open and shoves his balls inside. I begin to cough, saliva running down the corners of my mouth. I give him a few licks before I can't take any more. I begin to gag and Minato removes his sac from my mouth.

"Gah! You cant even do this right!" A crack across my face, "That's it! I've been far too gentle with you! See if you can swallow this!"

Minato forces my mouth open once more, and shoves his leaking hard-on in my mouth. I'm gagging and gasping for breath, and I don't think he cares because he's yelling at me to 'Suck on it and don't use your teeth!' and I'm trying to comply so that he will let me have some air. Minato pulls out and moves himself further down until he's between my spread legs and I finally start to catch my breath.

"Ready for this? Not like I really care if you are or not..."

Before I can react, Minato's dick is pushing through my entrance fast and rough. He doesn't care as I let out a yelp of pain, piercing enough to almost crack glass.

"Can't take the pain? Well, too bad!"

Minato keeps thrusting mercilessly into my abused entrance and I feel like I'm being ripped open.

"God damn it! IT FUCKING HURTS YOU BASTARD!"

"SHUT UP! This is what you get for making an ass out of me!"

Minato smacks me across my face again, and painfully yanks on my neglected erection. Next thing I know, he pulls out and begins to jack himself off, finally releasing on my face with a long, loud groan. I can't stop myself from sobbing and crying. I'm in so much pain, and he's just standing there laughing at me. The bastard goes and grabs the tissue box from my desk, cleaning himself off before putting his boxers and pants back on.

"Have we learned our lesson, _bitch?_"

"Y-yes *hic* Master..."

"Then recite it for me. What was our lesson today?"

"Never... never embarrass you, Master..." I say through the body-wracking sobs.

"Good boy." Minato says as he pats me on the head. "I'll be back for you later..."

With that, Minato Arisato, the sickest, most sadistic bastard I've ever met, left the room. I continued to lie there sobbing and bloodied. My whole body shook with pain and I couldn't get the tears to stop. What made it worse was that I couldn't move, due to still being chained up. I was still at that psycho's mercy, even though he was no longer present.

_Yeah, I learned my lesson alright..._

* * *

**Oh man... I can't believe I did that to poor Junpei... I'm a sick minded individual... I think I need to go read some fluff now... As always, hope you all enjoyed, and please review!  
**

**Pretty pretty please?**

**HearlessRockstarXIII Signing Off~**


End file.
